celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Hector
Hector is one of three protagonists in the video game Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. The user who played him did so for the span of thirteen months, from August in 2008 until approximately September 2009. The user was not the first person to play Hector. Background Hector is the younger brother of Uther, marquess of Ostia. His parents died of illness while he was a child, and so Hector's primary caregiver was his brother. In spite of the tragedy, Hector grew up happily and lived the privileged life of a nobleman. Along with the other sons of Lycian lords, Hector was taught to ride, swim and fight - where he deviated from form and developed his own, wild style of fighting with an axe. He was also taught history, heraldry, numbers, and a variety of other scholarly things to round out his upbringing. Early in his adolescence, Hector had occasion to attend a meeting of the Lycian League. Alongside the other sons of lords, he was shuffled to a waiting room for the duration of the meeting. While the men swore blood vows with each other, one of the boys, Erik of Laus, leaped up and encouraged the other lordlings to do the same. Hector clasped hands with his friend, Eliwood, and bonded the pair as blood brothers. By the time Uther was made marquess of Ostia, Hector had built a reputation as an unmannered, insensitive lout. He used this to great effect, and left Uther's side to help his childhood friend Eliwood search for his missing father - marquess Pherae. Their search initially uncovered a rebellion plot, hatched by marquess Laus. Elbert, Eliwood's father, was last seen investigating this plot. Hector and Eliwood sacked Laus, expecting to confront the marquess. Instead, they were faced by his son, Erik. After defeating and capturing Erik, they learned from him that the marquess had abandoned the region and invaded Caelin. One of Eliwood's friends, Lyn, was the granddaughter of marquess Caelin, so he and Hector rushed to her aid. After driving invading forces out of Caelin, the three young lords learned from Leila, a spy, that Elbert was being held captive on the Dread Isle. Despite Lyn's misgivings, they hired a crew of pirates to take them there. While on board, Hector revealed to Lyn that his parents had died of illness when he was a boy. Not long after, they were set upon by member's of an assassin's guild known as the Black Fang. This came as nothing new: Black Fang assassins had already given Hector and his friends some trouble. Rather than looking purely to kill the lords, though, this particular group were after a girl they had taken onboard, Ninian. Shortly after arriving on the Dread Isle, Hector discovered the corpse of his spy, Leila. Determined to avenge the killing, he pressed on to the Dragon's Gate. There, Hector confronted marquess Laus and defeated him. The group arrived in time to see that Elbert had been mortally wounded. At Hector's suggestion, the lords returned to Ostia to regroup, ask Uther for advice and allow Eliwood some time to grieve. They met with a clearly ill Uther, who directed them to the Nabata Desert to seek out Archsage Athos for guidance. Not long after departing Ostia, Hector received word his brother had died. He kept the information to himself and continued to support Eliwood on his journey. After receiving three Heaven Seals from Athos, and learning that they needed legendary weapons to defeat the head of the Black Fang, the lords disguised themselves and traveled to Bern. Hector experienced some difficulty with the subtlety required to remain incognito, but the lords enjoyed moderate success. They foiled the assassination of Bern's prince Zephiel, and found that the betrayed assassin was also Leila's killer. Although he wanted revenge, Hector was talked down from it by his fellow lords, and grudgingly accepted Jaffar, the assassin, to his small army. The three lords moved on to assault the Shrine of Seals and routed the Bern forces stationed there. Inside the shrine, Hector, Eliwood, and a small force of their allies were sent underground to prove their worth against the shrine's spirits. Eliwood was given his sword by the hero Roland, while Hector received Armads from the beserker, Durbans. A hero of the first Scouring War, Durbans told Hector that accepting Armads meant he was destined to die in battle. Hector accepted his destiny, and took up the lightning axe. After leaving the shrine, the lords were confronted by a dragon. Eliwood slew the dragon, who reverted to its human form - Ninian, the girl they had found adrift near the Dread Isle. Nergal appeared afterwards to taunt the group, and invited them to try and thwart his dark ambition. Hector took charge of the group and lead them back to the Dragon's Gate. Before the final battle, he told Lyn of his brother's death. With that revelation off his chest, he fought the morphs that Nergal summoned, and helped put an end to the evil enchanter. When another dragon was unleashed, he used Armads, and, with his friends, was able to defeat it as well. With the Second Scouring war at an end, Hector returned to Ostia and was made it's marquess. Rule of Caelin was abdicated to Ostia, and Hector took up his duties head of the Lycian League. To the great consternation of all Lycia, he disappeared without a trace one day. Oswin was eventually appointed his regent when the lord showed no sign of returning. Involvement After entering the multiverse, Hector fell under the sway of a small girl named Ilya, who contracted him to be her BAHSAHKAH berserker. If given a direct order by her, Hector had to obey it, but in doing so had access to near-limitless power to accomplish the task given to him. After exploring the multiverse for a little while, Hector discovered and was invited to join the Noblesse Oblige in Crimea. He befriended a few of the members of the faction, and found some of his comrades from the Second Scouring War there. With Florina, he helped drive a mix of Strawhat and Cornerian pirates from Lake Hylia. The episode left him with a mortal fear of fish-princesses. While out of the faction one day, Hector was kidnapped by Mephistopheles and a ransom note was delivered to his friends by Deadpool. While they gathered themselves for a rescue, Hector ran riot aboard Mephistopheles' ship. In the process, he broke into a laboratory belonging to one of the devil's mages, and mistakenly donned a cursed item. The item was a Helm of Opposite Alignment, and it transformed Hector accordingly. Reunited with his friends, he annulled his contract with Ilya and proceeded to attack one of the group of heroes, Ike. In spite of his new personality, the Noblesse Oblige still took him back, agreeing to the devil's terms for release. Hector called the members of the faction together soon after his return and proclaimed himself their king. His actions threatened to bring out different sides to Sparrow and Tara, whom resisted the idea of corruption with varying degrees of success. Backing down when both Eliwood and Florina intervened, Hector seemed to leave the castle for the next few days. On his return, he drugged Eliwood and forced the lord to ride with him to see a village Hector saved from bandits - by cursing the village's water supply. Instead of coming around to Hector's new way of doing things, Eliwood knocked him out and confined him to the castle grounds back in Crimea. The "Noble Devil" did not remain cooped up for long. He repaid Eliwood by summoning a two-headed dragon and attacking the castle they lived in, while also wielding a tainted version of his lightning axe, Armads. The corrupted Ostian managed to do extensive damage to the castle grounds, as well as slaying civilians and soldiers alike. When Eliwood attempted to fight him, Hector beat him back with ease using Kain's Lance - another artifact from Mephistopheles. Before he could strike a killing blow, Hector was set upon unexpectedly by Florina, who rendered him unconscious. Hector was formally imprisoned while his former friends left for Death Mountain, to pursue their theory on "curing" him. As earlier, imprisoning Hector did little to stop him. He faked a change of heart and broke out of the castle at first opportunity, pursuing lord and pegasus knight to the mountain. As they emerged from the Fire Temple, Hector ambushed his enemies and battled them atop his hellspawned dragon. During the course of the aerial battle, both were able to bring his dragon down. Hector was pinned under his fallen dragon when it hit the ground. His connection to Mephistopheles was severed when Florina destroyed Kain's Lance, and Eliwood broke his curse by striking Armads with his own blade, Durandal. Regaining his senses, Hector did not have use of them for long. He found himself the victim of an assassination ordered by Ganondorf and carried out by Kuroudo Akabane. The motive for the assassination appeared to be related to Eliwood, whom had been causing some trouble for the Evil King in Hyrule. Powers and Capabilities Hector relies on his great strength and thick armor to succeed in battle. He also employs a certain amount of deception; his fighting style is deliberately wild to catch enemies off-guard. Hector is supremely aware of surroundings at all times, and, for all his strength, he has a great deal of control over his movements. His armor slows him down, though, and his large size makes him an easier target. Trivia *Sometimes known as Harold. It is speculated that he would never have gotten into such a mess had he just eaten his vegetables. *Occasional choice of custom in Soul Calibur IV. *Started the forced meme about Florina's pegasus. See also *Eliwood *Florina *Mephistopheles External Links *GWRARH! (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters